A Christmas to Remember
by misswildfire
Summary: Draco and Ginny spend some quality time during Christmas Break!


Kaira: As a Christmas present to my friends, I've decided to write them all a fanfic, so you'll see a few new one-shot from me, dedicated to certain people

He was looking at her again. It seemed like the millionth time Ginny Weasley had caught the star of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, staring at her. _For a Slytherin, he's not being too subtle. _Granted, he'd been very subtle and stealthy with regards to their secret meetings that had been going on since the start of the year. The young redhead sighed and continued eating her dinner, wondering when Draco would arrange their next meeting. They had both agreed it was too dangerous for her to send letters to him, as one of the "Golden Trio", as he would call them, would surely notice. He was the one that sent messages to her, using a school owl instead of his owl; his very noticeable owl that could be easily linked to him. Speaking of the devil, an owl landed right in front of her. She knew Draco had to keep switching owls, but there was one owl that he seemed to like the best. It was a medium sized black owl, very cute in her opinion. When she had mentioned her fondness of the owl to Draco, he had just scowled. Ginny quickly read the note, ate a few more bites of her food and left for their usual meeting spot.

Draco watched as his...well, what was Ginny to him? Girlfriend, friend, what? Draco scowled, causing some of the Slytherins sitting by him to flinch. They figured that whatever was making him scowl, it would be best to stay far away from him. The "Slytherin King" as his fellow Slytherins call him, waited a few moments before he got up and left the Great Hall. Taking a few detours to avoid raising suspicion and to put some distance between himself and Ginny, he headed toward their meeting place. This was a secret room he had found the previous year and they had been using it for this purpose ever since. He knew that she would head back up in the direction of Gryffindor tower, wait a few minutes, and then come back down, for this was what he had instructed her to do. This would give him plenty of time to get to their meeting spot, and set it up.

Ginny slowly made her way back down from the Gryffindor tower. Why Draco had sent her all the way up here she would never knowbut she trusted him. He wasn't a bad person; he just acted like it for appearance's sake. He was the King of Slytherin and it was his upbringing that caused him to act the way that he didThey had gotten to know each other a bit better in his sixth year. She knew his dislike of muggleborns was a result of his upbringing, but she was slowly changing his views. She was slowly teaching him that they were all that different. One thing that she had found out the previous year was that he hadn't wanted to become a Death Eater **but** he couldn't defy his father.

He had gone to Dumbledore and they had agreed he'd be somewhat of a double agent. He wouldn't be doing all the things that Severus Snape was doing. He hadn't had the same amount of experience as Snape had. When the time came, he was to switch sides. It was too dangerous for Draco to pass information like Snape was doing. The whole incident with him bringing in the Death Eaters had been necessary. She knew he felt a great deal of remorse for what he'd done, and there was nothing that he could do about it. They had exchanged letters all summer long in which Ginny tried to offer what comfort she could.

The young redhead sighed as she made her way down the stairs and stopped in front of a portrait of a lion in the Savanna. She whispered the password and opened up the secret passageway to their secret room. Just as she stepped into the room, she was grabbed from behind. A had came over her eyes to cover them, and an arm snaked its way around her waist. Ginny stiffened before she realized whom it was, and relaxed in his grip. She giggled slightly as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Draco!" Ginny said in between giggles "Stop that! It tickles**!" **

"Does it really?" Draco asked as he blew on her neck, making Ginny peal with laughter. He tightened his grip on her so she wouldn't fall and bring them to the floor, but as Murphys' Law went, what could go wrong goes wrong, and the two lovers ended up on the floor, with Ginny on top. The young redhead paused for a moment before she bent down and stole a kiss from her blonde lover. They continued to kiss for a few moments before Draco gently pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing's wrong" Draco said, bringing them both to their feet. "I have something I want to do first, and if I keep kissing you, I'll lose track of time" he said, smirking, as he tied a blindfold around her eyes. Ginny wondered where he had gotten it, but really didn't spend much time thinking about it, and just concentrated on the feeling of his hands on her.

Draco gently pulled her forward and she followed him without question. She knew that they were no longer in their room. The room wasn't this big and they were not walking in circles. _Probably a secret passageway in the room leading to another room, or somewhere else_, she thought.

A few minutes later, Ginny bumped into Draco, nearly causing the two to fall on the floor. He let go of her hand, and Ginny stayed perfectly still, trying to hear where he was. Suddenly, she felt a breath on her neck and the words 'You can take it off now,' whispered into her ear. The young girl gingerly took off the blindfold and gasped in surprise. On every available space there were candles, and there were also a few floating in the air, giving the room a soft glow. There were also a few comfy looking green and red leather chairs and couches scattered all over the room. The young redhead just wanted to go over and sit in one of them to see if they were as comfortable as they looked. Ginny moved out of Dracos' range and sat on one of the couches that were in the room. She closed her eyes and sighed as she sank down into the inviting materiel. _Merlin, they ARE as comfortable as they look!_

She turned around to face Draco, only to find that he was not there. _Wonder where he's gone now, _she thought as she walked about the room. She stopped in front of the fireplace and stood staring at the painting. _Wow, it looks like me!_ Ginny thought in amazement.

"It was very hard to find a good painter who was willing to paint from only a photograph," A voice whispered in her ear.

"You really got someone to paint me?" Ginny asked in awe as she turned around to face him. She looked at him a moment longer before leaning up to gently place a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They continued to kiss gently for a while. There's a saying floating around that goes a little something like this: all gentle things given time get rough. In the case of our two young lovers, their gentle kiss became a passionate kiss

Draco roughly bit the bottom of her lip, causing her to gasp, as he backed her against the wall. They continued to kiss for sometime. By this time, however, Draco had already removed her school robes and had the first two buttons of her shirt undone. Draco gently bit her earlobe and Ginny gasped, digging her nails into his naked back. She untucked his shirt and ran her hands across his surprisingly smooth back. Sure, there was the occasional scar, from all the years of beating from his father, but good magic healing had caused them to become smooth overtime. When the need for air became too great, the pair broke apart. The both stood their gasping in the others arms, trying to calm their raging breath.

"I should probably go before my brother figures out that I'm gone," Ginny said, barely above a whisper.

"Or you could stay here with me," he said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I could," she said, giving him a smirk that even Salazar Slytherin himself would be proud of, "I could stay here all night when I promised my brother I would meet him at the library tonight." After pausing, pretending to think, she continued. "You're right, I will stay here!" she grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, running her tongue against his chapped lips. After a couple of moments, the need for breathing came, and forced the two to separate.

"I should probably go," Ginny said barely above a whisper as she look down upon her lover.

"Ya, you probably should," the blonde whispered back. When he didn't let her down right away she started to squirm, hoping his grip would loosen enough for her to wiggle out of.

"I thought you said I should go," she demanded.

"You said that I should let you go. I just agreed, but I never said **when** I would let you go," he said, giving her his famous smirk as he ran his hand along her back.

"Draco!" she yelled and hit him on the shoulder.

"Alright! Alright! Don't get all fussy. Merlin woman!" the blonde responded. They untangled themselves from one another and Ginny went about making herself more presentable. They kissed one last time before they both headed down the passage. Several minutes later, they ended up back in the main room. They kissed once more before they parted for the night: she heading up towards Gryffindor tower, and he, down towards the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons.

The young redhead walked several minutes before she paused and leaned up against the wall. Her thoughts had gone in many different directions; however they all seemed to lead back to one main thought. She loved Draco Malfoy. The thought alone was enough to stop her in stride. She let a small smile grace her lips as she continued the long trek up to the tower. _I actually love him! _She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle that tried to escape. She didn't know why admitting that she loved him was funny, it just was. What was eve funnier is how she got around to admitting it to herself. She unconsciously fingered the necklace that he had given her as she walked the final steps that lead to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Password?" the portrait inquired.

"Sugar Quills in a knot," Ginny said, supplying the week's password. Whoever came up with these passwords was either crazy or had **way** too much time on their hands! She climbed the last flight of stairs for the night and opened the doors to the 6th year girls' dormitory and silently made her way to her bed.

As she went to take off her robe, she felt something in the pocket. Seconds later, a small box was in her hands. Ginny gasped at what she saw inside. A beautiful Emerald pendant with small diamonds around the stone was sitting in the small jewellery box. She flipped it over and the words _Mine_ _DM_ were inscribed on the back. _That little ferret! _Ginny fumed in her mind. He knew how much she hated being referred to as an object, a piece of property. _He's probably just doing this to annoy me, _she thought as she quickly changed into her pjs and climbed into bed. The more she thought about it though, the better "belonging to Draco Malfoy" sounded. _I still need to teach him a lesson_. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought of Draco. _I really do love him don't I?_ she thought before the sandman claimed her for the night.


End file.
